1-500
This is a page for you to refer to the names and ids of the cards in TOS. *Note that mini mods are not included in the list For the complete list of cards, go to http://towerofsaviors.wikia.com/wiki/Cards 001 – Molly 002 – Hydromancer Molly 003 – Aqua Sorceress Molly 004 – Aqua Elementalist Molly 005 – Sean 006 – Swordsman Sean 007 – Blazing Swordsman Sean 008 – Inferno Swordsman Sean 009 – Duncan 010 – Cleric Duncan 011 – Druid Duncan 012 – Lord of Forest Duncan 013 – Baron Nathaniel 014 – Viscount Nathaniel 015 – Earl Nathaniel 016 – Marquess Nathaniel 017 – Solace Endor 018 – Dark Mage Endor 019 – Dark Archmage Endor 020 – Necromancer Endor 021 – Aqua Solitary 022 – Prime Aqua Ascetic 023 – Hermit of Dainty Rivers 024 – Qinglong the Sage of the East 025 – Pyro Solitary 026 – Prime Pyro Ascetic 027 – Hermit of Searing Blazes 028 – Zhuque the Sage of the South 029 – Terra Solitary 030 – Prime Terra Ascetic 031 – Hermit of the Vague Territory 032 – Xuanwu the Sage of the North 033 – Light Solitary 034 – Prime Light Ascetic 035 – Hermit of Luminous Virtue 036 – Baihu the Sage of the West 037 – Shadow Solitary 038 – Prime Shadow Ascetic 039 – Hermit of Noble Authority 040 – Taotie the Sage of the Center 041 – Icigon 042 – Crystalgon 043 – Icetoragon 044 – Flamer 045 – Flamisaur 046 – Metablaze 047 – Jadator 048 – Armorode 049 - Govindasaur 050 – Shimmer 051 – Lightigon 052 – Luminosaurus 053 – Decapa 054 – Decapator 055 – Phamtomasaur 116 – Urd 117 – Urd, Weaver of the Past 118 – Urd, Goddess of History 119 – Skuld 120 – Skuld, Weaver of the Future 121 – Skuld, Goddess of Impermanence 122 – Verthandi 123 – Verthandi, Weaver of the Present 124 – Verthandi, Goddess of Fate 125 – Idun 126 – Idun, the Sacred Fruit Picker 127 – Idun, Granter of Eternal Life 128 – Servant of Valhalla 129 – Valkryie, Daughter of Royalty 130 – Valkyrie, Taker of Souls 131 – Aqua Knighterrant 132 – Aqua Swordslady 133 – Paladin Queen of Water 134 – Pyro Knighterrant 135 – Pyro Warrior 136 – Paladin King of Fire 137 – Terra Knighterrant 138 – Terra Archer 139 – Paladin King of Earth 140 – Light Knighterrant 141 – Twilight Paladin 142 – Paladin King of Light 143 – Dark Knighterrant 144 – Dark Assassin 145 – Paladin King of Darkness 146 – Blizzard Golem 147 – Blizzard Golem - Liberated 148 – Blizzard Alligtor 149 – Blazing Golem 150 – Blazing Golem - Liberated 151 – Blazing Salamander 152 – Emerald Golem 153 – Emerald Golem - Liberated 154 – Emerald Monk 155 – Sacred Golem 156 – Sacred Golem - Liberated 157 – Sacred Cougar 158 – Moonlight Golem 159 – Moonlight Golem - Liberated 160 – Moonlight Dragon 161 – Metallic Rhincodon 162 – Advanced Metallic Rhincodon 163 – Mutant Metallic Rhincodon 164 – Metallic Lion 165 – Advanced Metallic Lion 166 – Berserker Metallic Lion 167 – Metallic Rhinoceros 168 – Advanced Metallic Rhinoceros 169 – Savage Metallic Rhinoceros 170 – Metallic Wolf 171 – Advanced Metallic Wolf 172 – Armored Metallic Wolf 173 – Metallic Leopard 174 – Advanced Metallic Leopard 175 – Predatory Metallic Leopard 176 – Dweller of the Sea 177 – Cthulhu 178 – The Great Cthulhu 179 – Three-headed Dog 180 – Cerberus 181 – Cerberus the Underworld Guard 182 – Gorgon 183 – Medusa 184 – Medusa the Dreaded 185 – Baby Griffin 186 – Griffin 187 – King Griffin 188 – Sabbatic Goat 189 – Baphomet 190 – Baphomet the Demon 191 – Poseidon 192 – Poseidon, God of the Sea 193 – Hephaestus 194 – Haphaestus, God of Fire 195 – Athena 196 – Athena, Goddess of Wisdom 197 – Apollo 198 – Apollo, God of the Sun 199 – Artemis 200 – Artemis, God of the Moon 201 – Freyr 202 – Freyr, Victorious Deity of the Sea 203 – Tyr 204 – Tyr, One-armed Deity of War 205 – Freyja 206 – Freyja, Fair Deity of Love 207 – Thor 208 – Thor, God of Thunder 209 – Loki 210 – Loki, God of Tricksters 211 – Tefnut 212 – Tefnut, God of Rain 213 – Seth 214 – Seth, Deity of Warfare 215 – Shu 216 – Shu, God of the Sky 217 – Ra 218 – Ra the Child of Sun 219 – Osiris 220 – Osiris, God of the Afterlife 221 – Dragon of the East Sea 222 – Ao Guang, Dragon King of the Sea 223 – Little Lotus 224 – Nezha the Lotus Prince 225 – Bull King 226 – Bull Demon King the Great Sage 227 – Monkey King 228 – Sun Wukong the Great Sage 229 – Nine-tailed Vixen 230 – Daji the Demon Enchantress 231 – Hydrometallic Dragon 232 – Hydrometallic Dragon Nelaros 233 – Pyrometallic Dragon 234 – Pyrometallic Dragon Isolde 235 – Terrametallic Dragon 236 – Terrametallic Dragon Curtis 237 – Luminmetallic Dragon 238 – Luminmetallic Dragon Terenas 239 – Noctimetallic Dragon 240 – Noctimetallic Dragon Lyrium 285 – Diablo, Manipulator of Elements 286 – Saruman the Lord of Demons 287 – Odin the Knight of Runes 288 – Devourer of the Eclipsed Sun 289 – Devourer of the Lacerated Moon 290 – Nidhogg, Undying Dragon of Poison 293 – Michael - Lucifer 294 – The Water Roe 295 – Yidhra 296 – Yidhra the Dreamy Mermaid 297 – The Fiery Egg 298 – Mag 299 – Magrence the Dragonborn 300 – The Earth Chrysalis 301 – Yvette 302 – Yvette the Butterfly 303 – The Light Cell 304 – Marguerite 305 – Marguerite the Queen Bee 306 – The Dark Sac 307 – Isabel 308 – Isabel the Black Widow 309 – The Misty Ethereal Dragon 310 – Dagon, Father of the Deep Ones 311 – The Fiery Ethereal Dragon 312 – Cthugha the Fiery Demon 313 – The Squally Ethereal Dragon 314 – Byakhee the Immortal Howler 315 – The Holy Ethereal Dragon 316 – Tulzscha the Gleaming Grace 317 – The Dark Ethereal Dragon 318 – Faugn, the Horror in the Hills 344 – Princess of Troy 345 – Cassandra, Cursed Prophet 346 – Princess of Kolchis 347 – Medea, Sorceress of Love & Hate 348 – The Queen of Sarmatians 349 – Circe, Witch of Dark Magic 350 – Charon the Soul Carrier 351 – Hong Yue the Puppet 352 – Blair the Witch of the Rotten Woods 353 – Faust the Iron Maiden Statue 354 – Felix the Cat Duke 355 – Poppy the Armed Handmaid 356 – Court of Aries - Poppy 357 – Armstrong the City Taker 358 – Court of Taurus - Armstrong 359 – Pollux the Dual Swordsman 360 – Court of Gemini - Castor & Pollux 361 – John the Shadow Assassin 362 – Court of Cancer - John 363 – Galio the Broad Swordsman 364 – Court of Leo - Galio 365 – Persephone the Harvest Maiden 366 – Court of Virgo - Persephone 367 – Luna the Saintly Warrior 368 – Court of Libra - Luna 369 – Alma the Sickle Assassin 370 – Court of Scorpio - Alma 371 – Hertz the Woodlands Walker 372 – Court of Sagittarius - Hertz 373 – Domon the Boulder Crusher 374 – Court of Capricorn - Domon 375 – Carrie the Phantom Dancer 376 – Court of Aquarius - Carrie 377 – Cateua & Ravniss the Tide Riders 378 – Court of Pisces - Cateua & Ravniss 388 – The Fearless Warrior 389 – Beowulf the Dragonslayer 390 – The Merciless Fighter 391 – Achilles the Hero of Kleos 392 – The Unfortunate Knight 393 – Diarmuid the Dual Lancer 394 – The Resolute Samurai 395 – Minamoto no Yoshitsune 396 – The Unjust Soldier 397 – Lü Bu the Warlord 399 – Gluttonous King Slime 401 – The Psalm Chorister - Yan 402 – The Nocturne Nightingale - Xi 408 – Grand Sage Molly 409 – Dragon Rider Sean 410 – Land Overlord Duncan 411 – Duke Nathaniel 412 – Deathwhisperer Endor 413 – Dragon Spiritor - Water 414 – Ursula the Dragon Maiden 415 – Dragon Spiritor - Fire 416 – Agatha the Dragon Maiden 417 – Dragon Spiritor - Earth 418 – Barbara the Dragon Maiden 419 – Dragon Spiritor - Light 420 – Honor the Dragon Follower 421 – Dragon Spiritor - Dark 422 – Novalis the Dragon Follower 431 – The Greedy Elf Queen 432 – The Treasure Raider 433 – Captain Ice - Treasure Raider 434 – The Martial Master 435 – Fiery Dance - Martial Master 436 – The Tribal Chief 437 – Jade Hunter - Tribal Chief 438 – Paladin Guardian 439 – Paladin Warrior 440 – Paladin Shooter 441 – Paladin Swordsman 442 – Paladin Gladiator 448 – Spirit's Guide - The Greenery King 449 – Wrathful Lizard Tyrant 450 – Goddess of Order - Giemsa 466 – Elizabeth the Nobel 467 – Elizabeth the Blood Countess 468 – Jackie the Postwoman 469 – Jackie the Spring-heeled 470 – Engaged Bell 471 – Bell the Poppy Bride 472 – Jack the Gentleman 473 – Jack the Ripper 474 – Todd the Puppet Barber 475 – Todd the Sarcastic Clown 476 – Bogle the Snow Enchanter 477 – Boggart the Mischievous Fairy 478 – Brownie the Cleaning Elf 479 – Santa Claus the Deep Thinker 480 – The Great Mother of Lust 481 – Urd, Valkyrie of Memory 482 – Skuld, Valkyrie of Cycle 483 – Verthandi, Valkyrie of Destiny 484 – Idun the Everlasting Priest 485 – Brynhildr the Scythe Warrior 491 – The Lost Mad Hatter 492 – March Hare the Insane 493 – Caterpillar the Remonstrator 494 – Dormouse of the Round Table 495 – Smilling Cheshire Cat 496 – Tyrant - The Queen of Hearts 497 – The Merry Puppy 498 – The Komainu of Fortune 499 – The Grumpy Puppy 500 – The Komainu of Retribution 501 – Keeper of Festivals - Nian 506 – Freyr the Immortal Victor 507 – Tyr of Conflagration 508 – Freja the Solace Whisperer 509 – Thor of Fulmination 510 – Loki the Everlasting Sinner 511 – Qinglong the Prime King 512 – Zhuque the Vermilion Bird 513 – Xuanwu the Devine Lord 514 – Baihu the Beast Ruler 515 – Taotie the Depraved Monarch 519 – Eostre, Goddess of Spring 520 – Proud Wolf Chieftain 531 – Wen Zhong the Grand Preceptor 532 – Wen Zhong the Mercy Revealer 533 – Dipankara the Monk 534 – Dipankara the Enlightened Buddha 535 – Yang Jian the General of Fidelity 536 – Yang Jian the Deity of Fidelity 537 – Jiang Shang the Tao Achiever 538 – Jiang Ziya the Celestial General 539 – Shen Gongbao the Tao Achiever 540 – Shen Gongbao the Roaring Tenacity 542 – Celestial Divinity - Yuanshi Tianzun 543 – Celestial Master -Tongtian Jiaozhu 544 – Alien Envoy 545 – Bloated Woman 551 – The Deep Ones 552 – Marsh, Servitor of the Deep Ones 553 – Fire Vampire 554 – Donald the Ablaze Thirst 555 – Gigantic Mutant Toad 556 – Tsathoggua the Toad-like Gargoyle 557 – The Delusive Incarnation 558 – Nodens the Lord of Great Abyss 559 – Extraterrestrial Swarm 560 – Mi-Go the Alien Guard 561 – Nyarlathotep 562 – Hastur the Yellow Phantom 563 – Nero the Sinful Corvee 564 – Protometallic Dragon Uranus 565 – Pyrokinesis - The Scarlet Queen 571 – Dagon, Master of the Deep Ones 572 – Cthugha the Holocaust Heritor 573 – Byakhee the Cosmic Berserker 574 – Tulzscha the Radiant Overseer 575 – Faugn the Dread Devourer 579 – Thunderous Supremacy - Zeus 578 – God of the Underworld - Hades 586 – The Graceful Lady of Sloth 587 – Agitator - The White Queen 588 – Twin Hymners Yan & Xi 589 – Twin Divas Yan & Xi 590 – Taishang Laojun, Celestial Supremacy 591 – Ao Guang the Lord of Dragon 592 – Nezha the Guard of Vaiśravaṇa 593 – Potentate Demon Bull 594 – Sacred Decider Sun Wukong 595 – Aesthetic Vixen Su Daji 596 – Gretchen and Heisenberg 597 – Adjoined Android - Gretchen H. 598 – Agnesi 599 – Agnesi the Exorcistic Scholar 600 – Gusty Puppet 601 – Mark-II 602 – Lisa Bufano 603 – Cyborg Craftsmen - Lisa 604 – Thomas Midgley 605 – Midgley the Mad Scientist 611 – DAESUNG 612 – TAEYANG 613 – SEUNGRI 614 – T.O.P 615 – G-Dragon 616 – Regulator - Deus Ex Machina 618 – Moonlight Immortal Changxi 621 – Odous 622 – Aloof Odous 623 – Tribal Warrior Odous 624 – Iquitos 625 – Insane Iquitos 626 – Tribal Sage Iquitos 627 – Mufasa 628 – Bold Mufasa 629 – Tribal Leader Mufasa 630 – Pluma 631 – Chivalrous Pluma 632 – Pluma the Sky-high Outlaw 633 – Basti 634 – Tender Basti 635 – Basti the Solar Deity 636 – Hajikamiio the Shikigami 637 – Katawaguruma the Shikigami 638 – Yatonokami the Shikigami 639 – Zendouki the Shikigami 640– Myoudouki the Shikigami 641 – Tefnut the Decent God of Drizzles 642 – Deity of Warfare Seth 643 – Shu the Dragon of Tempest 644 – Ra the Righteous God of Sun 645 – Judge of Afterlife Osiris 651 – Combative Whale Monstro 652 – Bellicose Wings Vouivre 653 – Warlike Soldier Stinger 654 – Pugnacious Puppet Pinocchio 655 – Martial Wizard Geppetto 661 – Frosty Melog 662 – Inferno Melog 663 – Withered Melog 664 – Illuminated Melog 665 – Nightfall Melog 671 – Ed the Innocent Necrophilia 674 – Evil Overlord Saruman 677 – Conjurer of Billows - DAESUNG 679 – Conjurer of Sun - TAEYANG 681 – Conjurer of Triumph - SEUNGRI 683 – Conjurer of Spearhead – T.O.P 685 – Conjurer of Draco - G-Dragon 686 – Inheritance - Paladin Queen of Water 687 – Inheritance - Paladin King of Fire 688 – Inheritance - Paladin King of Earth 689 – Inheritance - Paladin King of Light 690 – Inheritance - Paladin King of Dark 696 – Kappa the Child of Rivers 697 – Ibarakidouji the Gate Keeper 698 – Yamauba the Mother of Hills 699 – Rokurokubi the Grave Wanderer 700 – Doumeki the Eye Collector 703 – Solar Destroyer Sirius 704 – Lunar Destroyer Sirius 705 – Scrooge the Mafia 711 – Gory Aristocrat Elizabeth 712 – Jackie the Holocaust Igniter 713 – Belle the Amorous Soulmate 714 – Death Artist Jack 715 – Spirit Gourmand Todd 716 – Scrubia the Vengeful Demi-dragon 717 – Thetis the Wilful Shield 718 – Rosa Sisters - Armor & Celos 719 – Imanotsurugi & Usumidori 720 – Lü Lingshuang the Vicious Cadaver 726 – Yuki-onna 727 – Princess of Icicle - Yuki-onna 728 – Shuten-dōji 729 – Kingpin of Youkai - Shuten-dōji 730 – Karasutengu 731 – Ootengu the Stiff Monk 732 – Kejourou 733 – Kejouro the Bloody Geisha 734 – Tuchigumo 735 – Lengthy Limbs - Tuchigumo 737 – Douman Ashiya, Onmyōji of Douma 739 – Gungnir - Odin the Allfather 740 – Dionysus the Lonely God of Wine 742 – Diablo, Nightmare Guttler of Elements 743 – Guardian of the Four Directions - Nian 746 – Syu Siao-Syue 747 – Stone of Origin - Syu Siao-Syue 748 – Tuo Ba Yu-Er 749 – Cauldron of Divinity - Tuo Ba Yu-Er 750 – Chen Jing-Ciou 751 – Chen Jing-Ciou, Young Last Prince 752 – Jyu Yun & Cloudy 753 – Jyu Yun & Cloudy the Mechanics 754 – Septum 755 – Septum the Traveling Seeker 756 – Mu-Yue 757 – Mu-Yue the Celestial Being 758 – Jia Rou 759 – Bell of Order - Jia Rou 760 – Lu Cheng-Syuan 761 – Empyrean Tower - Lu Cheng-Syuan 762 – Yu Wan Tuo 763 – Mirror of Sanctity - Yu Wan Tuo 764 – Yang-Peng & Syu Mu-Yun 765 – Xuan-Yuan Sword - Huang Fu Duo 766 – Sih Kong Yu 767 – Sih Kong Yu the Emperor's Scion 768 – Chen Fu the Last Loyal Courtier 769 – Huang Lei the Successor of Artisan 770 – Ji Ke the Leader of Royal Squad 776 – General of Ice - Cerulean Lord 777 – General of Flame - Musbile 778 – Primeval Divination - Automata 779 – Miles the Devout Knight 780 – Du Gu Ning-Ke the Tender Brute 781 – Nicole the Reincarnated Witch 782 – Penetrating Eyes - Fong Tian-Ling 784 – Glacial Soprano - Yan 785 – Duo of Frost - Yan & Xi 786 – Flaring Mezzo - Xi 787 – Duo of Flame - Yan & Xi 788 – Sylvan Alto - Yan 789 – Duo of Forest - Yan & Xi 790 – Kukulkan 791 – Kukulkan the Sturdy Guardian 792 – Piasa 793 – Haughty Stray - Piasa 794 – Pilatus 795 – Resuscitated Artifact - Pilatus 796 – Fafnir 797 – Fafnir the Mighty Aggressor 798 – Wawel 799 – Sinful Dictator - Wawel 801 – Atrahasis 802 – Atrahasis the Wise Entity 803 – Ninurta 804 – General of Hurricane - Ninurta 805 – Dumuzi 806 – King of Shepherd - Dumuzi 807 – Inanna 808 – Inanna the Lady of Lunar 809 – Namtar 810 – God of Pestilence - Namtar 811 – Oannes the Halfman Hero 812 – God of Firestorm - Gibil 813 – Goddess of Crops & Letters - Nisaba 814 – Ninhursag the Mother of Life 815 – Neti the Gatekeeper of Underworld 816 – Aries of Courage - Poppy 817 – Taurus of Berserker - Armstrong 818 – Gemini of Recall - Castor & Pollux 819 – Cancer of Resolution - John 820 – Leo of Gallantry - Galio 821 – Virgo of Guardian - Persephone 822 – Libra of Justice - Luna 823 – Scorpio of Agility - Elma 824 – Sagittarius of Frankness - Red Boy 825 – Capricorn of Meticulosity - Domon 826 – Aquarius of Fantasy - Carrie 827 – Pisces of Empathy - Cateua & Ravniss 828 – Rapa Nui the Puppet on Vigil 829 – Constructor of Void - Yog-Sothoth V1 – Ursula V2 – Ursula the Sea Witch V3 – The Queen of Hearts V4 – The Enraged Queen of Hearts V5 – Maleficent V6 – Maleficent the Evil Mistress V7 – Cruella De Vil V8 – Lady Cruella De Vil V9 – Yzma V10 – Priestess Yzma V11 – Captain Hook V12 – Captain James Hook V13 – The Evil Queen V14 – The Obsessive Evil Queen V15 – The Cheshire Cat V16 – Hades the Lord of the Dead V17 – Sorcerer Jafar V18 – Shan Yu the Hun Chieftain V19 – Scar the Usurper V20 – Doctor Facilier V21 – Chernabog V22 – The Horned King V23 – Dragon Maleficient V45 – Big Bad Pete M1 – Vepar M2 – Vepar the Duchess of Maelstorm M3 – Marchosias M4 – Marchosias the Marquis of Flames M5 – Stolas M6 – Stolas the Prince of Knowledge M7 – Marbas M8 – Marbas the General of Truth M9 – Malphas M10 – Malphas the Earl of Warfare M11 – Valac M12 – Valac the Master of Whispers M13 – Astaroth M14 – Astaroth the Duke of Hell M15 – Wisdom of the World - King Solomon M16 – Duke of Unicorn - Amduscias